Entrapping Spell
The Entrapping Spell is a spell used to trap someone. It requires the High Priestess use the Seer Stone and there is Old Magick in the land. The High Priestess has to first has to slice their palm and cup it, welling the blood. The High Priestess then lifts the Seer Stone and summons the fey of spirit, “Sprites of spirit! Come to me!” The High Priestess then blows a big puff of breath over their palm, shooting a cascade of blood at the Seer Stone. As if the blood is caught in a vortex, it sweeps through the center of the stone, and as it comes out the other side, there is an explosion of bright purple light. The High Priestess then slices the palm of their other hand, deeper than before and summons the fey of air, fire, water and earth, “Sprites of air, fire, water, and earth—come to me!” She then blows their blood through the center of the stone, and the Fey then appear all around them in the forms of birds and fairies, merfolk, and forest nymphs. The High Priestess will then have to pay the price for the Fey's help. Once the High Priestess accepts to pay the price, the Fey form a circle around them. The High Priestess will then have to get close to the one they want to trap. The Fey then surrounds and moves with the High Priestess, a solid shield of ancient power, repelling any harm. A wide silver ribbon of light then crackles into being, connecting the five of them and completely encircling the target. “Air, fire, water, earth, and spirit—hear me! I am Zoey Redbird. My ancestors danced beneath the sky, evoking you in the name of the Great Earth Mother, in respect and love, themselves caretakers of this land, keepers of the mortal realm’s balance of Light and Darkness. Tonight I invoke your aid as a daughter of those ancient caretakers. This Tsi Sgili and her creatures defile us all and create unbalance. So as the Wise Women before me did, I beg of you, Great Earth Mother and the powers of Old Magick, entrap Neferet and her children!” Or the High Priestess can make up their own incantation. The High Priestess then imagines themselves as a fountain and the elements as streams of power shooting up from the bowels of the earth and through me. She then throws air, fire, water, earth, and spirit at the target. The silver ribbon that connected the High Priestess to the circle rushes from then, closing like a noose around the target, and drawing them back, together, into wherever they wish to entrap them in. A vampyre with an affinity to Earth then summons Earth and closes them in. A green glow then lights up the rocks all around the grotto. The earth beneath their feet begins to shake, harder and harder until the stones fall free, avalanching to seal the mouth of the grotto. Category:Spells and Rituals